Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording apparatus and, in particular, to a wearable illumination activity recording apparatus.
Description of the Prior Art
Since moderns live a fast-paced life and students get more and more stresses from heavy schoolwork recently, people normally can't accept sufficient illumination. According to research, receiving sufficient illumination will bring many benefits, such as producing vitamin D, making people feel good in mood, promoting blood circulation, enhancing metabolism and preventing nearsightedness/myopia.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide an illumination activity recording apparatus to help users receive sufficient illumination so as to further enhance the health of people.